1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated conductive wires and more particularly relates to the use of carbon or graphite filaments or rovings as windings for coils and the like.
2. History of the Prior Art
Carbon or graphite filaments in wires have been utilized in the prior art as, for example, automobile ignition wires where low resistance and high conductivity are desired. Problems, though, often occur due to the fragile nature of continuous carbon filaments and their insulation. It has been suggested in the prior art in Atwood et al, U.S. Pat. No. 534,596 of Feb. 19, 1895 that carbon as an electrical conductor will possess many qualities not found in metallic electrical conductors, but as this prior art patent indicated, no one as far as the inventors were aware had devised a carbon conductor which was flexible and was surrounded with an insulating coating so it could be useful where the other well-known forms of insulated metallic conductors could be utilized such as in coils were carbon fibers still are not considered suitable for use. The Atwood invention proposes a method of insulating carbon filaments by braiding a cotton thread to surround the carbon wire. It further suggests that an electromagnet could be constructed of such insulated carbon filaments.